Festival
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Beyal was usually very quiet and shy. Chase didn't like that. Seeing the festival in the town they arrived in gives Chase a brilliant chance to show Beyal what fun is. Visionshipping.


**Boredom**

**Summary: Beyal was usually very quiet and shy. Chase didn't like that. Seeing the festival in the town they arrived in gives Chase a brilliant chance to show Beyal what fun is. Visionshipping.**

Bren was _very _happy. They had entered a small town who hadn't even heard of them – and it happened that they were having the biggest festival that this small town had ever seen!

"We _have _to go!" Bren pleaded as soon as they heard the news. "Have to!"

"Yeah Chase!" Jinja added, looking wide eyed. "We can't miss this!"

Even Dax seemed excited. "We're going!" he said firmly, grinning wildly. "No matter if a giant meteor is coming to destroy us and we have to go underground - we're still going!"

Chase sighed, but felt jittery himself. The thought of taking a rest from running and just having fun seemed so appealing. Beyal was the only one who wasn't jumping up and down with happiness.

Bren, Jinja and Dax ran off into the crowd, obviously not wanting to hang around and waste time. Chase would have followed them when he remembered:

1 – He still needed to check into a room so they had a place to stay.

2 – Beyal really looked confused as to what he was doing.

Chase's shoulders slumped. "C'mon Beyal," he said, looking over to the smaller boy. "Let's go find a place to stay for the night."

The monk nodded, looking shyly about him. He really didn't like large crowds very much, and ran after Chase obediently. They walked quietly next to each other, neither knowing what to say. Chase had absolutely no idea how to start a conversation with Beyal – the monk was rather isolated from them, now that he thought about it. He never said much, and usually did anything they said without complaint. Chase turned and frowned slightly. He didn't want Beyal to feel as though he were isolated.

The raven haired teen hardly noticed as they reached the steps to a cozy looking wooden building. The main reception wasn't too packed, and it was incredibly warm, a change from the cold, crisp Autumn air. Chase made his way over to the desk, Beyal trailing along after him. A kindly old woman looked up and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly. Chase immediately liked this woman.

"We need a room for five?" he asked, giving her a wide grin back. From beside him, Beyal looked down shyly.

She nodded, checking through the book in front of her. "We have one room open – it has a double and two bunks." she looked up at him. "Is this okay?"

Chase nodded, and soon they were heading off with their keys. Beyal kept close, and was fidgeting slightly. Chase watched him from the corner of his eye. He could tell the monk wanted to talk – so why didn't he? It seemed so odd that Beyal always refrained from speaking his mind. He seemed to have quite a few opinions that weren't centered around destiny or fate and all that jazz.

"Beyal," Chase said suddenly as they stopped outside his door. He turned to face the monk seriously, and Beyal stared at him, questioning look on his face. "You know you can talk to me, right?" the raven haired teen said, smiling at the monk. Beyal flushed and looked away.

"Oh – yes, of course." he mumbled. Chase frowned and cocked his head to the side. An idea struck him. Beyal had never really had anyone's undivided attention on him, had he? Chase began to grin. Well, there hadn't of been a better time to start. He grabbed Beyal's hand and began to drag him gently outside, shoving the keys in his pocket.

"C-Chase, where are we going?" Beyal stammered. Chase looked back and grinned wider.

"We're going to go have fun – you and me" he said happily. Beyal flushed as Chase dragged him back towards the reception.

"Fun?" he muttered, looking a little odd. Chase smiled as they stopped, now outside and at the front of the small hotel.

"Yep!" Chase looked very cheerful, not letting go of the monks hand. Beyal flushed again. He wasn't used to having fun like the others did. He was too boring and shy to be silly and free spirited. He looked down.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," he whispered miserably. "You'll have no fun with me around."

He honestly expected Chase to agree and go off without him, to have fun with the others. Not to feel Chase's warm hand tilt his head up, or to see Chase's deep teal eyes twinkling at him. It made him feel warm inside, to be deemed important enough to have fun with.

"I will, no matter what." Chase said firmly. "You're my friend too, Beyal, and I won't leave you behind."

But Chase knew Beyal still felt like he wasn't that fun. What the monk needed was a pick-me-up. A sugary pick-me-up.

"Hey Beyal," he said conversationally, watching as the monk looked up at him. "Ever tried fairy floss?"

It was a good five minutes later when Beyal finally got enough sugar in his system for him to perk up. He seemed a bit more willing now, but Chase could still tell the monk was uncertain. Oh well, Chase thought, shrugging, taking the monks hand yet again, not exactly leading him anywhere.

"So, what do you want to do?" Chase asked the monk, watching as he looked indecisive.

"Whatever you wish to do." he mumbled in the end.

"Nup," Chase said, causing Beyal to look at him in shock. "It's your turn to decide."

Beyal looked rather lost, but the Raven haired male watched at the monks eyes flicked over to a certain place now and again. Chase looked over, and immediately saw why – a small gaming booth, and the walls were lined with an assortment of fluffy looking plush toys. Chase chuckled slightly.

"You wanna go try and win a toy?" he asked, watching again as the monk blushed deeply but nodded.

Perhaps they were getting somewhere.

Beyal and Chase left the booth, Beyal holding a fuzzy brown bear with a red bow around his neck. He did seem to look much happier, and couldn't stop stammering thanks to Chase. Chase waved it off, slinging an arm around the monks shoulders. Orange trees were scattered everywhere, and their leaves fell in different shades of orange and brown, sunlight shimmering through them. The sun was only just setting, but the day was far from over.

Everywhere you looked, everyone was smiling, laughing, and there was cheery music not too far off. A few people rode horses through the crowd, and children ran up to them, giggling. Beyal found it hard to take it all in, and felt the festival's cheery slowly getting to him. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and knew Chase had noticed.

"See?" Chase grinned at the monk. "I told you you could have fun!"

Beyal merely smiled slightly. "Maybe," he said, looking around. His stomach grumbled slightly, and he flushed.

"Hungry?" Chase immediately had Beyal's hand. "I think I saw food around here. I'm getting a bit starved as well."

Beyal allowed himself to be pulled along, and a odd feeling came over him as he felt Chase's warm hand in his, and watched his bright eyes shining, and the carefree grin across his face. The monk sped up a bit, feeling a grin spreading across his own face as well. He'd never felt this – this _happy _in – well, ever.

The two stopped by a small stall that sold all kinds of foods (althoguh pumpkin pie seemed to be a specialty). They ate and laughed as they watched little kids run by, dragging parents along. Beyal made friends with a baby goat in a petting pen, and giggled when a pig tried to eat Chase's jacket. The monk and Chase even saved a baby duck down by the large, glittering lake, and got soaked in the attempt. They saw the others a few times, but neither wanted to follow, deciding they were having a much better time with each other that what they could have with Jinja, Bren or Dax.

Beyal even got up the nerve to drag Chase around, and the raven haired male couldn't believe how quick and agile Beyal was. It was easy to forget, considering the monk was usually very quiet. Now he was chatting away about anything and everything, taking a hot at a dunking booth and managing to dunk the guy in the glass box after a few shots. The sun was at the horizon now, the sky now pink and orange.

They did manage to find Bren again, who said a quick 'Hi!' and something about fireworks, which had Beyal interested. He turned towards Chase, and Chase couldn't help but notice how the monks usual dull gray eyes were now a bright silvery colour, and how amazing he looked smiling. Indeed, it was something he'd never seen on the monk before, and Chase was glad he had brought that change.

"Chase, what are fireworks?" Beyal asked curiously. His voice had a slight childish lilt now.

The raven haired teen merely grinned. "You'll see," he winked, leading them down to a patch of ground by the lake. Beyal clutched his new bear tightly, watching a few more people grabbing spots. He leaned into Chase slightly, still not used to people, but Chase slung an arm around the monks shoulders and rested his chin on Beyal's snowy head. The raven haired teen closed his eyes and sighed peacefully, smiling as he felt Beyal hesitantly nuzzle into him. It felt so right, so familiar, that Chase felt like it had been like that all along.

It was much darker now, and people around them were slowly going quiet until their talk was a quiet hum. The first of the fireworks started, and he felt Beyal gasp quietly, and looked down to see the monks eyes widen as the fireworks exploded in a burst of coloured light. The light reflected in Beyal's silvery eyes, and Chase felt himself heat up slightly as he scolded himself. Why hadn't he ever noticed or paid attention to the monk before? How could he have not noticed how amazing he really was, once you actually gave him a little attention and love?

Chase pulled the monk into a hug, resting him on his lap and nuzzling into his shoulder. Beyal didn't seem to mind or hesitate anymore. He just relaxed and watched the fireworks, cheering on with everyone else.

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Two heads whipped around to see a dark skinned male staring down at him, grinning, accompanied by the rest of the crew. Dax sat down near them, glancing at Chase with a knowing look in his eye.

"Cram it, Dax," Chase chuckled. Beyal didn't say anything – he just went back to watch the fireworks. Jinja collapsed next to Dax, looking happy but thoroughly exhausted, while Bren was munching on small chocolates.

It was the first time everyone in the group had been happy and getting along, to the point where Jinja had willingly lain her head on Dax's shoulder, half asleep. By the time the fireworks had ended, it was rather late, and everyone was half dead

"I think it's time to go back." Chase yawned. Beyal stood up, stumbling slightly, and helped Chase to his feet. The others were up, with Dax carrying the now sleeping Jinja and Bren finishing up with the chocolates. Together they made their way back to the small hotel.

"I call top bunk!" Bren cried immediately, rushing for the room. Dax said the same, although made sure to walk slower considering he had Jinja in his arms. Beyal and Chase were left in the main room. Chase yawned.

"Man, I'm tired," he muttered, stretching. Beyal nodded sleepily, his grip on the bear loosening. Chase smiled slightly, and led the monk to the room with the double.

"You can sleep here, if you like." the raven haired teen mumbled, turning to go to the other room with the bunks. He was slightly surprised when Beyal grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him into the room with the double. The monk blushed slightly, but didn't let go.

"C-could you - " he stammered. "I-I mean, do you want to - ?"

"Stay here with you?" Chase finished, and felt himself blushing slightly, but nodded with a smile. "Sure I would!" he then winked roguishly at Beyal and followed the monk into the room. Beyal went to the bathroom to change, while Chase just stripped and pulled on a pair of long pants. Shuffling to the bed, he slid under the covers and snuggled down. They sure knew how to make beds here...

Chase barely noticed when Beyal came back until he was sliding in the bed himself, wearing a pair of shorts and a rather over sized shirt. He had the bear snuggled up to him and his white hair fell across his face.

The rave haired teen immediately slung an arm over the monk, pulling them so close that the bear was smushed. Lightly kissing him of the forehead, Chase relaxed, smiling at the feel of Beyal nuzzling up to his chest, his breath warm.

As Chase fell asleep, he couldn't help but feel today had been one of the best days of his life. He took one last glance at Beyal, sleeping peacefully, before fully falling asleep, feeling that any day would be just as amazing, with Beyal right next to him.


End file.
